


Count on Me

by supermandy77



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, post season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermandy77/pseuds/supermandy77
Summary: She never would have guessed that Mick Rory would be the one to give her the pep talk she needed.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Legends fic, though I've written in other fandoms before. Thanks to Alex for the beta.

She can’t do this.

Of course, she has the skills--knows what has to be done and the steps she needs to take--but right now all those thoughts are jumbled in her head, not allowing her to land on any one thing.

She can’t focus.

When they made it back to the Waverider after discovering Sara was gone, they automatically went to the bridge and started to retrace their steps, and before long Ava noticed that all eyes were on her. If this were the Time Bureau, she would have already dispatched agents and had a plan in place on how to fix the problem. But this was Sara.

She stood in front of them as she felt the panic rise in her chest and how it was suddenly more difficult to breathe. Any lingering alcoholic buzz was long gone, but she still felt like she was on fire.The fear and almost overwhelming stress overcoming her until she could no longer stand the expectant faces of the rest of the Legends. She ran out on unsteady feet, finding herself at the door to her and Sara’s room before she even realized where she was running off to.

It wasn’t until she was on their bed and holding Sara’s pillow that she started to breathe more steadily. She inhaled the scent, one that gave her so much calm, and reached over to pull something out of her nightstand just as she heard a knock on the door.

It was probably Nate, sent to check on her after her hasty retreat.

“Come in.”

“Whoa.”

The voice was too gruff to be Nate. Ava looked up and saw Mick standing in the doorway, his gloved hand pointing at what she held in hers.

“Is that--are you guys--?”

“What?” She asked in confusion, before she realized what he was asking. “Oh, no...but uh...I was…”

God, she didn’t even know what to say, how to explain to Mick Rory, of all people, why she was holding an engagement ring in her hand when Sara had just inexplicably gone missing.

Mick stepped in the room, the door closing behind him. He looked around for a place to sit, but then just grunted as he pointed to a spot on the edge of the bed. 

“Just so we’re clear, if anyone asks I went back to my room for a beer. I do still have a little bit of a reputation to maintain.”

“Did you get Lita back home?” 

“Yes. She’s worried. Tried to talk me into staying on board to help in whatever way she could, using the stupid time-travel logic that I could always return her to Central City as if she were never gone, but I wouldn’t let her. I had to promise to keep her updated, though. And she’ll probably call you, too.”

“Mick Rory, I swear to God I never thought I’d be saying these words, but you’re a good dad.”

“And you’re trying to hijack this conversation with some well-placed deflection. Come on, Sharpe. Tell me about the diamond ring you’re holding.”

Ava took a deep breath, her eyes trained on the ring but her mind swirling with hundreds of moments with Sara. “No offense, Mickey, but you’re not my go-to girl talk person.”

“And who is?”

She looked up and saw that Mick knew exactly what she was thinking. She would normally talk to Sara. But Sara wasn’t here.

“Uh huh,” Mick said with a slight grin. “Exactly my point. So tell me how long you and the Captain have been talking about marriage.”

“We haven’t...well, we have in a sense that it was more of an understanding. And it wasn’t even in terms of getting married. Just that...the long haul, you know?”

_Co-captains for life_...

It felt wrong to tell Mick about that particular promise, though. That was personal, intimate. It was _I love you_ and _till death do us part_ all wrapped up in one. But that was part of the problem right now...what if...she couldn’t even fathom the possibility.

“We’ll get her back.” Mick’s voice was quiet and almost reassuring, and she wondered how long he’d left her alone in her jumbled thoughts. 

“How? We don’t even know what happened to her? She could be anywhere...any _time_!” 

“You’re right. And that’s why we need you. Out of all of us, you’re the Legend who probably has the most useful connections. Whenever, _where_ ver Sara is, you’re the one we need to make it happen. Time Bureau protocols and regulations be damned.”

God, when did Mick Rory become the person who gave her pep talks? They hated each other when they first met, each of them spewing out insults at each other without a second thought, despite Sara’s desperate attempts at making them get along. “The Time Bureau doesn’t exist anymore, you know that.”

“I do, because Time Bureau Director Ava Sharpe never would have allowed me to make memories with Lita as she grew up. _Legend_ Ava Sharpe, though? She breaks all the damn rules and spits in their faces.”

Ava has to laugh a little at that, because yeah, she’d found herself breaking more than one rule this year that she would have previously imprisoned. “Even I can admit it’s been fun.”

Mick grunts his agreement, and they go quiet for a few moments. She knows that the road ahead of them won’t be fun, and is nowhere close to being the vacation they all thought they’d be getting once they restored everyone’s free will and sent the Encores back to hell. They’re starting from square one, and the team is nowhere near full strength.

“You’re family, remember that,” Mick said quietly, as if he was afraid someone else would hear him once again being sentimental. “And family sticks together. Whether you need to vent or just tell funny stories, we’re all here. Don’t bottle it up.” He stood up and walked to the door before turning around. “Bridge in twenty minutes? Gideon should have some external surveillance from the ship to show us, maybe give us some idea what happened.”

“Sure, Mickey. Thanks.” She got up from the bed as well, looking around the room and trying to gather some kind of center before she faced everyone again. After she put the ring back in the drawer, she heard Mick’s voice once again.

“Next time you need to talk, maybe you can tell me how you plan on popping the question. Or maybe I can help you with an idea. I’m good with words.”

Nope, she drew the line at having Mick write what she would say to Sara when she proposed--he would probably find a way to use _bulge_ and _heaving breasts_ just because he knew it would piss her off. They needed to find Sara before he had too much time to think about it.


End file.
